Talk:Chuck E. Cheddars/@comment-173.64.107.39-20130101230024
I am smoking on that gas, life should be on Cinemax Movie, Bought my boo bigger tits and a bigger ass Who he's, not I, I smoke strong, that Popeye Louie V's in my archives, black diamonds, apartheid Bread up and my top down On the block with a block out Hit ya ass with that block out Dope enough to go in yo nostrils I'll take ya girl kidnapper Feed her to my mattress A skeleton in my closet It's probably dead ass rappers It's probably pussy ass niggas Don't try me I pull that trigga Got ya car note in my cup And your rent in my swisha That pussy so good I miss ya Head game's so vicious And all I get is cheese Like I'm taking pictures Drake I say fuck you, 'less I'm with' ya If I take you out of the picture I know real niggas won't miss ya No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-I-ee-I No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-I-ee-I Real niggas, say word, Ye ain't never told no lie Ye ain't never told no lie Real niggas, say word, Ye ain't never told no lie Ye ain't never told no lie Real niggas, stay true Ye ain't never told no lie Ye ain't never told no lie That's a thing I don't do Nah I just do it for the niggas That are trying to see a million 'fore they die Wattup 2: Drake 2 Chainz and champagne You want true, that's true enough Forbes list like every year My office is my tour bus She came through, she brought food She got fucked, she knew wassup She think I'm the realest out And I say "damn, that makes two of us" Aww that look like what's her name Chances are it's what's her name Chances are, if she was acting up Then I fucked her once and never fucked again She could have a Grammy, I still treat her ass like a nominee Just need to know what that pussy like so one time it's fine with me Young as an intern, with money like I built the shit Streets talking that confirm Go ask them who just catch shit Stay keeping my cup full so I'm extra charged like a state tax Me an' Chainz go way back We don't talk shit, we just say facts (Yes Lord) Drake I say fuck you, 'less I'm with' ya If I take you out of the picture I know real niggas won't miss ya No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-I-ee-I No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-I-ee-I Real niggas, say word, Ye ain't never told no lie Ye ain't never told no lie Real niggas, say word, Ye ain't never told no lie Ye ain't never told no lie Real niggas, stay true Ye ain't never told no lie Ye ain't never told no lie That's a thing I don't do Nah I just do it for the niggas That are trying to see a million 'fore they die Wattup 3: 2 Chainz Name a nigga that want some I'll out rap his ass I'll trap his ass Put his ass in a plastic bag with his trashy ass Take 'em out, bring 'em in Them whole things, 2Pac without a nose ring Thug Life, one wife, a mistress and a girlfriend I did what they say I wouldn't (go) Went where they say I couldn't (true) YSL belt buckle Ya'll niggas sure is looking Ya'll niggas sure is lucky 2 Chainz on my rugby Left hand on that steering wheel Right hand on that pussy Drake I say fuck you, 'less I'm with' ya If I take you out of the picture I know real niggas won't miss ya No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-I-ee-I No lie, no lie, no lie-ee-I-ee-I Real niggas, say word, Ye ain't never told no lie Ye ain't never told no lie Real niggas, say word, Ye ain't never told no lie Ye ain't never told no lie Real niggas, stay true Ye ain't never told no lie Ye ain't never told no lie That's a thing I don't do Nah I just do it for the niggas That are trying to see a million 'fore they die Wattup